Minami's Fate
by Areina Ai Sora
Summary: While Yusei and Akiza continue to look for there daughter Minami, Sayer decides to join in on the search. On the other had Minami slowly is losing the will to stay in the light and almost defeated she meets a new friend. Sequel to Birth of a Withch
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5Ds

* * *

"Yusei? Where could she have gone?" Akiza asked. The night was pure dark. The stars were hiding behind clouds that could slowly cry there tears.

"I don't know Akiza… Minami has never done something like this before…" Yusei said. There duel runners were speeding across the city of New Domino City.

"Yusei… could she have gone to Sayer? I mean remember what he did to your sister?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah he used time wizard to stop Shiori from aging… She's stuck as a 13 year old forever…" Yusei said as he remembered his sister.

"Yusei… We were forced to seal your sister away insides Crow's card Blackwinged Dragon. We might have to do that to Minami if Sayer were to…"

"Don't worry Akiza we'll find her." Yusei said as he cut Akiza off.

"Sayer! Minami has been lost." A girl with short blue heir said.

"Well find her! I'm not letting this one escape to!" Sayer said.

"Now be a good girl Minami and reveal yourself." Sayer said.

"Does mom and dad even miss me? They probably don't… I caused them a lot of pain… they wouldn't mind." The girl with crimson red tips at the ends of her long black heir said as tears began to fall off of her face.

* * *

Woo-HOO! Prologue is done! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5Ds

* * *

As the morning sun began to rise a weary child is walking through the satellite.

"This is where dad and Uncle Jack, and uncle Crow grew up. It's really run down. Even though it's supposed to be redone there's still some places that look like the old satellite." Minami said as she walked through the streets.

"I'm tired. I should look for some where to sleep…" Minami said. She missed her home and her parents, but she couldn't return not after what happened. While she was walking she found an abounded sub way tunnel.

"Yusei said his friends used to live there but when the new satellite was re done they moved there. I guess I could stay here." Minami said while she walked down into the old tunnel.

"Hello! Is anybody down here?" Minami yelled. It didn't look as if anybody was there. As she walked into the sub-way it was noticeable that it has been vacant for a while. She looked at the old couch that was against the wall and walked up to it. She tested it first and then quickly fell asleep.

"Akiza we need to take a break! Its getting dark. We should be near Martha's orphanage. We could rest there." Yusei said.

"I guess we don't have a choice…" Akiza said disapprovingly.

"Akiza we'll find her. Don't worry." Yusei said as the two drive through the new satellite.

"Yusei! Are you there!" Somebody called on Yusei's duel runner.

"Yeah I'm here! What's up Crow? Is it possible that this could wait?" Yusei asked.

"No this can't wait! Something forced Shiori out of Blackwinged Dragons card!" Crow said.

"What do you mean Crow!" Yusei said.

"He means I'm right here! Hey big brother!" A girl said.

"Shiori! How did you!" Yusei asked.

"Long story but I have to go! See you later!" Shiori said.

"Yusei who was that?" Akiza asked.

"Akiza… that was… Shiori!"

* * *

Okay all of a sudden my chapters got short but that'll change after a while Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5Ds

* * *

"Huh…? I guess I over slept. Looks like its mourning." Minami said. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stood up so she could stretch.

"I guess I could explore for a while." Minami said.

"Your Minami…"

"Who's there!" Minami said as she blew fire at the entrance. The fire quickly disagree and was replaced with wind. A girl with a dark blue jacket and a black under shirt with a matching dark blue skirt with dark blue leggings under it. Her eyes were as blue as the mid-night sky.

"I'm Shiori. I'm Yusei's younger sister." The girl said.

"Shiori… Daddy talked about you all the time when I was a kid." Minami said as she walked up to her.

"How old are you?" Minami asked as she observed Shiori.

"When I was sealed away I was 13 so I guess I'm stuck as a 13 year old. Your 15 right?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah I'm 15. Are you a psychic? I saw what happened with the wind." Minami said.

"Yeah I'm a psychic. I mainly use the plants and my own abilities. Like how you use mainly fire." Shiori said.

"Why did daddy seal you away?" Minami asked. Shiori looked like a normal psychic girl as far as Minami knew.

"Well… A bad guy names Sayer placed this curse on me… and the only place where I could be excepted was the spirit word so that's where I live now." Shiori said as she crossed her arms. She turned her head to look at the light. Minami could then see the yellow zig-zag in her heir. While Shiori looked up at the sun Minami noticed her dark blue eyes filled with sorrow.

"You miss living here don't you?" Minami asked.

"Sorta of… I got made fun of a lot and picked on cause I was a psychi. It's better if I lived in the spirit world but it gets boring after a while." Shiori said.

"Same here that's why I ran away." Minami said.

"Well I can't change your mind or force you to go back so why don't we have some fun?" Shiori said.

"Like what?" Minami said.

"Want to have a duel?" Shiori said.

"Sure but I have to warn you I'm a preaty decent duelest!" Minami said as she put her duel disk on.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's duel!" The two girls said together.

"I'll go first! I draw! I send one card to the graveyard and I activate the spell card dragon summoner! With this spell card I can summon one dragon from my graveyard. I summon my ace and my best friend. Let's go Light and Darkness dragon!" Shiori said.

"O wow! Your better than I thought! Well let's see what I can do. I draw! I set down one card and summon sonic chick in defense position! This monster can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 atack points or higher. I end my turn." Minami said.

"Good move! I draw! I activat the spell card shield destroy! Wich destroys your Sonic Chick, but I take 500 points in damage."

Shiori 4000-3500

"Now that your defenses Light and Darkness dragon atack her directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap freeze atack! This freezes your monster for three turns!" Shiori said.

"You have to be quicker than that! I activate seven tools of the bandate! I take 1000 points in damage and your trap card is negated."

Shiori 3500- 2500

Minami 4000-1200

"I end my turn." Shiori said.

"I'm not done yet! I draw! I summon masked dragon in attack position! Attack light and darkness dragon!" Minami said.

"What are you doing!" Shiori asked in dismay.

Minami 1200- 0

"Why did you do that? You could have still won." Shiori said.

"I can… sense someone… he's coming closer…" Minami said.

"Minami! Come on we have to get out of here! Like now!" Shiori said as she grabbed Minami's hand and ran off.

"Why! And where are we going!" Minami asked.

"I have a duel runner a little bit down this tunnel, and we have to get out of here cause that person you sensed! That's Sayer!" Shiori said. Minami stayed quiet as they ran threw the tunnel. When they reaches Shiori's duel runner they could hear the foot steps of there perswayer's. It was to dark to see what the duel runner looked like.

"Get on Minami!" Shiori ordered as she put her helmet on and jumped on the runner. Minami obeyed without saying a word.

"Hey stop you two!" A voice said. Shiori quickly sped off on the runner as they quickly escaped.

"Get back here!" The voice said as it began to fade as they got farther and farther.

"Sayer it looks as if Shiori was the other girl with Minami." a voice said.

"Then capture them both! There powers need to be in my possession!" Sayer said.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading in a while. I made some of the cards in it cause I couldn't remember the namesorg the originals at the moment. Please R&R


End file.
